


Quiet time at the Owl House

by Halloweenlord



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Luz and dipper are dd&md friends, Some Humor, amity blight and dipper have the braincells, dipper and mabel arein the boiling isles for some reason, just three kids talking, mabel king and eda are out committing crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: Dipper hangs out with two gay witches
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Dipper Pines & Amity Blight, Dipper Pines & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Quiet time at the Owl House

Dipper reclined on the worn out couch, feeling his muscles relax after a long day. It may not have been the Shack, the Owl House always had the exact type of feel to it. Luz lounged next to him, Amity curled up on the Latina's shoulder, all of them in various states of weariness.

"Welp, I'm beat." Luz said, stretching her arms before she wrapped them around her girlfriend. "Who knew trying to stop a war between fairies and pixies could be so tiring?"

Amity snorted, parting her mint green hair from her eyes. "I knew."

"I wish I knew how aggressive Pixies were," Dipper mused, glancing at his Journal, the blue pine tree glinting temptingly in the late afternoon light. "I wanna jot some notes down."

"Nooooo," Luz moaned, lightly swatting at him. "No thinking, only sleeping." She snatched his hat from off his head and put it under her own, using it as a pillow as she lay on Amity's head. "I'm a sleepy lil' owlet."

"Yeah you are," Amity whispered as he kissed Luz on the cheek, Luz groaning as Amity moved her head to do so.

"Get a room you two," Dipper teased, a languid smile twitching across his face. It felt nice to relax with people who knew when to relax, unlike Mabel who's idea of relaxing was a hundred words while knitting, it felt like being with Wendy. Apparently, relaxing was a skill all teens knew.

"I've been meaning to ask," Amity said, trying not to move, Luz having passed out on top of her. "How do you know Luz? She kept saying she'd tell me the story, but," The witch trailed off, motioning with her eyes at said girl.

Dipper groaned as he rubbed his eyes. On one hand, it was fair to tell Amity the story, on the other, he really wanted to pass out. In the end, telling the story won out. 

"We met online, I'm not the most, social, of people, but I like to play this game called Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons, but I could never find anyone to play with, so I found this website where I could play." He chuckled at his first-ever session with Luz, a simple quest to kill some goblins ended up Luz's character- which was named Luzura, because of course, Luz would- adopting them all.

Amity blinked. "I understood none of that."

"Mmmm," Luz muttered. "I met 'im playin' a game online." She took a deep whiff of Amity's hair, Amity blushing _hard_ at it. "Befriends some goblins. Luzura the Witch/Bard was good at what she did."

"You got a Nat 30, with _disadvantage."_

"I'm just that good."

"But the odds. It's a 1 in 35 chance."

"Never tell me the odds." Luz crowed, shooting up from where he lay, before losing her balance and falling onto Amity. "Oops. Hehe."

"You better be glad Mabel isn't here, she'd be all over that."

"Where is your sister anyway?" Amity asked, lightly shoving Luz off of her, her face tomato red. "It's weird not seeing twins act how Ed and Em do."

"She's committing a crime." Luz groaned.

"She's planning on setting Eda up with Stan." Dipper groaned at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Same thing?" "Same thing."

"Huh," Amity remarked reclining back onto Luz's lap. "Your sister is a weird one."

"Don't I know it." "Yep."

"Please stop talking at the same time. I already deal with it enough with my siblings."

There was a short pause before the three of them broke down into laughter.


End file.
